


Pueblo maldito

by a_z_u_l (as_a_cloud)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/a_z_u_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso es Beacon Hills y Derek está loco por haber regresado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pueblo maldito

**Author's Note:**

> Yo quiero mucho a TW, es mi main fandom de lectura y no, no hablemos de la masacre que hace Jeff con sus personajes porque lloraré... Uhh, ¿a qué iba?, yo quiero mucho a TW, y es por eso que tan difícil se me hacía la idea de escribir de ellos. Es más, las ganas se hubieran quedado en nada si no fuera porque me ofrecí a escribir cualquier cosa y me metieron TW y sterek, ¿y cómo decir no? Así que angsty y simple. =(

Está bien que haya un nuevo monstruo, un ser sobrenatural, ser fantástico, lo que sea, en Beacon Hills. Está bien que tenga sed de sangre humana, por lo que deban aparecen cuerpos nuevos cada escasos días. Está bien que el departamento policial (y el mismo sheriff) no tengan ni idea de lo que sucede y sean tan inútiles como siempre en esos temas.

Para Stiles está bien. No es nada nuevo. Sus amigos y él están en su último año antes de partir a la universidad y a esas alturas se encuentran acostumbrados.

Los que han sobrevivido, al menos.

Él está acostumbrado al insomnio y la preocupación, a buscar información como si la vida se le fuera en aquello. A tener siempre a mano su bate para defenderse de cosas que ve y que no ve. A los cardenales, a los cortes y al dolor; a la pérdida y a sentirse indefenso e impotente.

Está bien de una manera enfermiza y oscura, de una forma de la que no pudo recuperarse del todo después del nogitsune. Se ha habituado a lidiar con el problema, sufrir las consecuencias, si las hay, y a luego a seguir adelante.

***

Entonces Derek _hijodeputa_ Hale regresa al pueblo maldito por el Nemetón después de una ausencia muy larga y ya nada está bien.

***

Scott tarda menos de lo que esperaba en advertir que algo marcha mal.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con Derek? —le pregunta un día después de la práctica de lacrosse—. Si no se involucraba en la lucha, ese wendigo nos iba a matar.

Sus problemas con Derek con demasiados como para empezar a enumerarlos, y está seguro que un par al menos serían muy complicados para la naturaleza bonachona y todavía inocente de Scott. Aventajado, Stiles utiliza su verborrea y sonrisa fácil para distraer a su mejor amigo, y el tema es dejado de lado.

***

La siguiente que lo cuestiona es Lydia. El sonido de sus tacos resuenan en el pasillo vacío y Stiles se siente incómodo. Ella es tan avispada como él, o es probable (más que probable) que lo supere, y se conocen demasiado bien.

—No es nada —contesta con voz estudiadamente neutra.

Lydia lo mira alzando una ceja. Sin dejar de caminar, mira su mano con perfecta manicure y dice:

—Si es nada —el sarcasmo se le nota a leguas—, quizá deberías de dejar de mirarlo así.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta Stiles a pesar de suyo.

—Como si quisieras cometer homicidio.

—Pensé... ¿pensé que era sutil? —ofrece mientras observa a Lydia subirse a su auto.

—Oh, cariño, lo único que tienes de sutil es tu buen gusto al elegir qué vestirte. Tan sutil que es imperceptible.

***

Malia, fiel a ella misma, le pregunta de modo directo qué pasa. Están en la cama, envueltos en sábanas y sudor, en recuerdo a lo que tuvieron y se consumió entre mentiras y manipulación.

—Nada —replica Stiles.

—Ok —acepta Malia, que no le cree pero a la que tampoco le interesa ahondar.

***

El resto (Kira y "el resto") no le habla al respecto, tal vez porque Stiles se ha obligado a establecer una línea de cercanía. Derek tampoco lo hace. En las reuniones que sostienen (contadas y de poca duración) debido a la aparición del siguiente ejecutor de inocentes en el Beacon Hills, Stiles procura hacer como si no existiera y pone todo de sí para no tener que trabajar lado a lado con él.

Pero como su suerte siempre fue la peor de todas acaba desangrándose con Derek cargándolo a cuestas al hospital. Cuando recupera la conciencia, lo encuentra sentado en una silla cercana a la cama. Una enfermera es llamada y lo revisa, le hace preguntas básicas (cómo te llamas, sabes dónde estás, blablablá) y se retira antes de que Stiles sepa bien qué sucede.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Derek.

—Genial, como si no hubiera perdido casi dos litros de sangre y no tuviera huesos fracturados —ironiza—. ¿Dónde está el grupo? ¿Mi papá?

—El sheriff regresará de inmediato. Solo se fue cuando recuperaste tus signos vitales. Los otros están patrullando —recita Derek imperturbable.

Stiles no contesta. Las costillas le duelen de manera brutal. Un gruñido se escapa desde su garganta, mira su brazo enyesado y la vía que tiene en el brazo sano. Debe sentirse agradecido, esto no es ni de cerca lo peor que ha estado.

—Necesito descansar —pronuncia. Es una petición expresa para que lo dejen a solas. Derek no se hace de rogar, se levanta y Stiles contempla sus amplios hombros acercarse a la puerta cuando, de pronto, la figura musculosa y atractiva del hombre lobo se detiene.

—Si tanto… Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, puedo irme.

No está para esto. No ahora, no nunca.

—Eso era lo que estás haciendo —murmura fastidiado.

—De Beacon Hills —aclara Derek aún sin voltearse. Stiles queda en silencio y ahora tal vez estén empezando a hacer efecto los calmantes porque se siente mejor—. Siempre he notado el modo en el que me ves cuando crees que no me doy cuenta. Pero donde antes había… —Una pausa y recién gira hacia Stiles.

—Donde antes había deseo —completa Stiles sin avergonzarse. Con los poderosos sentidos de olfato y audición de los hombres lobos realmente duda que haya detalles que pasen desapercibidos para ellos.

Detalles como el intenso aroma a hormonas alborotadas, a vestigios de olor a semen después de largas sesiones de masturbación que el jabón neutro no logra borrar, al modo en el que su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

Derek asiente. —Y miedo —añade. Stiles casi siente ganas de sonreír al recordar el temor que sentía hacia Derek Hale antes—. Ahora...

—Ahora parece que te odio.

—¿Parece?

—Parece —confirma y cierra los ojos, dando la charla por terminada.

***

Con el brazo escayolado y la preocupación de su padre al máximo, Stiles no consigue hacer mucho los siguientes días, sin embargo, el omega súper poderoso es matado por Peter (que está de visita) y Scott, y la paz temporal vuelve a instalarse.

***

—¡Tres en cinco meses! —grita Stiles sin dejar de caminar entre los árboles y tratando de enfocar con su linterna las raíces para no estamparse contra el suelo—. ¡Hasta para nosotros eso es mucho!

Persiguen a lo que creen que es una ninfa que ha estado, por más de una semana, secuestrando niños y dejándolos en coma.

Scott lo mira comprensivo y Stiles bufa.

—Sabes… Derek se ofreció a irse de Beacon Hills. Si yo lo quería —aclara.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Quién sabe —dice Stiles alzando un hombro—. Ni siquiera sé por qué regresó en primer lugar. Yo no lo haría.

No lo haría. No regresaría a un lugar donde fue manipulado por una loca de mierda y perdió a casi toda su familia. Donde escucha el apellido Argent cada dos por tres y fue manipulado una segunda ocasión, donde fue envenenado con acónito y torturado con electricidad tantas veces. No teniendo el mundo abierto como un abanico de posibilidades para empezar de nuevo.

He ahí el principal momento por el que la presencia de Derek le irrita tanto, su negación a iniciar de nuevo, a buscar establecerse lejos de ese cementerio que es un imán de tragedias.

***

Por supuesto, la ninfa secuestra a Derek.

Por supuesto, no luce como una bella mujer sino como algo sacado de una película de terror porque así son sus vidas.

(Y es mejor, piensa Stiles. Cabe la posibilidad de que si hubiera lucido bien, Derek acabase en la cama con ella, dificultando más sus existencias).

***

Cuando Stiles cumple dieciocho años, se embriaga hasta que no recuerda ni su nombre. Al día siguiente soporta los ojos juzgadores de su papá que lo obliga a pintar la fachada de la casa con la resaca de la década y un sol brillante y detestable encima de su cabeza.

Scott, Kira y Malia intentan ayudarlo cuando el sheriff no está vigilando. Lydia y Liam no colaboran mucho, sentados y tomando bebidas heladas, la primera bronceándose y el segundo jugando en su teléfono. Sin embargo, Stiles se siente agradecido con ellos simplemente por estar allí, celebrando su post-cumpleaños.

Cumpleaños en el que Derek no dio señales de vida, ni siquiera haciendo honor al acechador profesional que era… es… era (Stiles le había preguntado a Liam con despreocupación si percibía su presencia, obtuvo una respuesta negativa), ni por mensaje de texto o una llamada incómoda de diez segundos.

Aunque, ¿qué esperaba?

Stiles frunce el ceño y las sienes le martillean con más fuerza.

***

La casa de los Hale vuelve a alzarse imponente en medio de la reserva. Stiles había escuchado por Scott de la renovación, pero verla por sí mismo es distinto.

La molestia que siente por Derek sigue vigente, no importa que él esté por irse a Berkeley y que secretamente esté planeando no volver a vivir de nuevo en Beacon Hills. Su padre podrá visitarlo, no está tan lejos, y una vez que se gradúe y el sheriff se retire, podrá costear un piso en la costa. Empleará cada gota de sudor en ese objetivo.

No será un ingrato. Visitará a Scott que se ha inscrito en la universidad comunitaria local y seguro se establecerá con Kira eventualmente para traer al mundo lindos bebés McCall. Visitará a Malia cuando ella deje de viajar alrededor del mundo. A Lydia en Massachusetts porque el MIT era su llamado y todos lo sabían.

Visitará a…

No, no piensa visitar a Derek Hale.

Apoyado contra el capote de su jeep (su viejo, fiel jeep) Stiles suspira.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás?

—Maldito seas —dice Stiles sobresaltado, una mano en su pecho por el susto. Derek está acercándose desde el bosque en ropa deportiva—. Pero es bueno saber que tu lado espeluznante sigue vivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Decirte qué?

Como ambos han hablado a la vez, nadie dice más.

—No te odio, Derek, solo me das rabia —expresa Stiles—, porque regresaste… porque regresaste cuando lo único que yo he querido hacer desde hace años es irme.

Derek no dice nada de inmediato y Stiles se pasa las manos por el cabello, fastidiado por el silencio.

—Ahora te irás. —Derek luce serio, distante como siempre, sin embargo, Stiles se percata que sus ojos están calmos—. Para los hombres lobos es distinto —continúa—, esto es territorio Hale, ha sido así por más generaciones de las que puedo contar. Simplemente irme no es una opción.

De nuevo Stiles siente la ira inflándose en su pecho, pero toma aire.

—Es tu asunto —declara—. No importa si me provocas ira.

—Es una lástima lo que te ha hecho Beacon Hills —dice Derek, poniéndose en cuclillas y agarrando un poco de tierra entre sus dedos—. Si alguna vez estás dispuesto a perdonarla, estaré aquí —completa irguiéndose.

Stiles abre la boca… Nada sale. Stiles Stilinski no tiene nada que decir.

Para él ese pueblo no es más que recuerdos horribles que engullen los buenos, es lo que cavila antes de que una mano fuerte rodee su cuello. Sin saber bien qué sucede, Derek Hale lo está besando. No dura mucho ni es profundo, y es tan inesperado que no reacciona.

—Perdonar y perdonarse uno mismo es difícil —expresa Derek con la misma parsimonia y Stiles hace una mueca, recordando al nogitsune y el daño que hizo mientras estaba poseído—. Lo sé muy bien. Y huir tampoco es una solución, lo aprendí a las malas.

Stiles siente un nudo en la garganta y está dividido entre devolverle el beso a Derek (Derek _hijodeputa_ Hale, Derek _sueñohúmedoviviente_ Hale), subirse a su jeep y pisar a fondo el acelerador… o gritar hasta que la garganta le duela.

No hace ninguna de esas opciones. Solo se queda quieto, contemplando la casa y apreciando de manera vaga el trabajo y esfuerzo puestos en su reconstrucción. Tal vez algún día muy lejano, recapacita. Tal vez. Tal vez quiera regresar a Beacon Hills y explorar lo que Derek le ofrece.

Pero lo duda.


End file.
